


when good people get together

by Archadian_Skies



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Matchmaking, Comedy of Errors, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, F/F, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Jericho Crew (Detroit: Become Human) as Family, Leo Manfred Redemption, M/M, Matchmaking, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archadian_Skies/pseuds/Archadian_Skies
Summary: The truth of the matter is: he has a knack for bringing people together. Six months feels like a lifetime ago, and with the snow thawing and the life starting to bud and bloom, Simon feels like that dark tumultuous chapter can finally be closed. He’s a new person, a living sentient being recognised by the law.There’s, as always, much to do in terms of rights and laws and social challenges but it also feels like there’s enough normality to slow the breakneck speed into a more manageable pace. So he does what he does best: he brings people together.Or: Simon plays matchmaker for everyone but himself, and not everything goes quite to plan.
Relationships: Connor/Daniel (Detroit: Become Human), Josh/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Leo Manfred/Gavin Reed, Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human) unrequited, Original Chloe | RT600/North, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Simon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	when good people get together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiveofswords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveofswords/gifts).



> For the tumblr prompt: "I never stood a chance, did I?” RK900/Simon

The truth of the matter is: he has a knack for bringing people together. Even before the revolution, people tended to gravitate to him for no discernible reason other than perhaps his harmless demeanour. PL600s were designed to look soft and friendly and open, purposefully non-confrontational and gentle for raising children. With no human family to look after, Simon had registered the Jericho deviants as his family unit and cared for them as best he could. So zealous was he in his desperation to play house that he prevented anything from happening to them, bad _and_ good. It took Markus falling into their lives for him to learn to let go, to take risks for the good of his family.

Six months feels like a lifetime ago, and with the snow thawing and the life starting to bud and bloom, Simon feels like that dark tumultuous chapter can finally be closed. He’s a new person, a living sentient being recognised by the law. There’s, as always, much to do in terms of rights and laws and social challenges but it also feels like there’s enough normality to slow the breakneck speed into a more manageable pace. So he does what he does best: he brings people together.

It starts simple, it starts with one close to him: North. She burns with such determination, such fire, and what fleeting fascination she held for Markus passes after the revolution. She is, like Simon, prone to giving her hearts to anyone who shows a scrap of kindness. It’s a weakness, but a strength too, Simon thinks, to love so readily. When they meet with Elijah Kamski for the first time, when they see their creator face to face he looks not at the human but at the android, at the First of their kind. Chloe RT600 is almost eighteen years old, older than all of them, and she stands there with equal measure of grace and power. There’s something enigmatic about her, as though immense strength simmers beneath her lovely skin, and that’s when he decides she must get to know North.

North falls, of course she falls, hard and fast and endearingly earnest. Chloe is all sweet smiles and coquettish demeanour but North sees the fire too, sees how eighteen years of answering to no one has led her to become the most powerful android ever to be underestimated. The Jericho Four return CyberLife to the hands of Elijah Kamski, who in turn hands it to the one who should’ve held it all along: Chloe.

Seeing North so in love brings him great joy, and really in the end that’s all he wants: for those he loves to feel joy and in return he can leech such happiness too, like basking in the glow of the sun. Next is his brother Daniel, granted a second chance with the passing of the Sentient Life Act that not only recognised all androids as living, sentient beings, but also wiped clean any and all crimes committed before the 1st of December 2038. That’s not to say it’s been easy for Daniel, but Simon had been there at his reactivation, and so had Connor. It had been a lightbulb moment for Simon, seeing the concern creasing Connor’s brow, that quiet desperation to be forgiven though no forgiveness was required; androids cannot be held accountable for their actions before deviation, when humans still pulled their strings. Connor had nothing to atone for, but he still longed to do it, to introduce the real him to Daniel, for Daniel to know the real him and not the Android sent by CyberLife that lied. It had been a simple matter of giving them time with each other, of quietly encouraging Daniel’s endeavours to reintegrate.

Danny gets a job as a baker in Greektown, tucked away in the kitchen with the ovens and the doughs, away from the prying eyes of humans and androids alike. Simon encourages him to be open to friendship, and he encourages Connor to persevere, to never give up on Daniel and he doesn’t, and Simon is rewarded with the privilege of seeing them fall in love. It’s a beautiful thing, to see his brother once so closed off to everyone, lashing out at any outstretched hand, now reaching out to tangle his fingers with Connor’s. 

He’s not sure about Josh, not yet. And then there’s Markus, of course, but he’s too selfish to matchmake Markus, he’s not ready to sever his pining, his longing for Markus. So he turns to the other Manfred, to Leo Manfred now clean and finished with rehab, slowly recovering and coming into his own. He loves him dearly, treasures him like a broken bowl he pieced together and sealed with gold, all the more beautiful, stronger, for having been broken and made whole again. Maybe that’s just how Simon is, maybe he just has bleeding hearts for broken people and that’s why Jericho happened the way it happened. 

Matchmaking Leo happens by accident, happens while Leo’s helping Simon out with menial household errands. Not that Simon needs help with menial household errands but he knows it’s more for the company, more for the friendship, than for the help. They’re out buying coffee beans and Tearium for the household when they run into Detective Gavin Reed whose immediate reaction is to open his mouth and out tumbles-

“You still gettin’ high as fuck Manfred or is this your rehab nannybot?” To which Leo’s resounding response is to ram his fist into the detective’s face. There’s a scuffle and Leo is a scrappy brawler, he hasn’t had any training like policemen have and so he’s pinned to the ground in no time and Simon’s trying to placate him, trying to diffuse the situation as Leo thrashes, enraged.

“His name is _Simon_ you fuckin’ asshole! That’s Simon of the Jericho Four show some _fucking respect_ ! And I’ve been clean for _months_ now! I’ve even got my 120 day chip around my neck!” 

“Sir, please don’t arrest him-” 

“Oh shit really?” Gavin releases him and Leo warily gets to his feet, still stepping in front of Simon protectively. 

“Yeah look.” He fishes out the small plastic token looped through with leather string. “Checked into rehab as soon as the docs gave me the all clear from my concussion.”

“Well look at you- wayward Manfred son, clean and off the streets.” Gavin whistles low, impressed, as he bends to swipe up the bag of groceries he’d dropped in the scuffle. He’s still looking at Leo even as he holds out the bag for Simon to take.

“I just needed someone to not treat me like a shitstain on their shoe. Funny how treating someone like a person helps them become a better person.” Leo rolls his eyes. They move on and that’s the end of that; Simon’s more than happy to put that moment behind him.

And then it’s a few days later and they’re bumping into Detective Gavin Reed at Starbucks. Leo digs out his phone.

“Hey, that raid you guys did on that abandoned urban farm was pretty cool.” He shows him some photos he’d taken. “I scoped out the place and got these shots.”

“You broke into a crime scene?” Gavin cocks a brow.

“Uh no obviously not, because you guys already finished rounding up the bad guys or whatever.”

“It’s still a crime scene when we’re not there, dipshit, until the case is closed.”

“Whatever.” Leo rolls his eyes. “Look, that fancy machine thing they made casts all this refracted light here at dusk.”

“...That’s kinda cool.” Gavin concedes and Leo perks up.

“Right?” He pockets his phone and digs out another item. “Here.” He places a small pink crystal into Gavin’s hand. “It’s failed red ice. The colour is pretty neat isn’t it? It looks pink but if you put it against a light source it refracts blue like thirium.”

“You’re giving me something you stole from the crime scene you broke into?” Gavin deadpans and Leo looks offended.

“Ok well I’ll take it back then!”

“No! You already gave it to me!” The detective scoffs, jamming it into his coat. Simon turns his head to hide a smile. It’s not the match Simon had imagined for Leo, but it’s highly amusing. As Leo waits for their order, Simon stops Gavin before the detective can exit the cafe. He gives him the details of Leo’s upcoming photography exhibit on Friday night, and on Friday night there he is, Detective Gavin Reed with his hands jammed in his pockets looking a little out of place. Leo lights up and there’s Leo digging in his pocket and placing an iridescent feather into Gavin’s hand, like a magpie collecting trinkets. There’s Gavin rolling his eyes as if he’s being put upon, and yet he’s ever so careful as he tucks the feather into his coat. Another match made, another glowing sun to bask in. 

It’s a monumental undertaking, a game of politics and subterfuge to retrieve the RK900 from the arctic tundra. Designed in secret and deployed in silence, the upgrade to the RK800 prototype was smuggled out in all but name and stationed in the arctic to guard the thirium reserves from the Russians. It takes Chloe combing through all of CyberLife’s files, unearthing, unlocking, decrypting mounds of data to find whispers of a new android, the RK800 spliced with military capabilities. The government put in an order for 200,000 units but first the unit must prove itself capable before the order is put into production. The government denies the order, the previous CyberLife team deny the deployment and it takes the unrelenting pressure of the Jericho Four for an investigation to be opened. Connor does not rest now that he knows he has a brother out there, and it takes nearly all six months to bring him home.

Simon meets him by chance, passing by central station just as Connor and his brother are heading inside.

“Simon!” Connor greets cheerily, waving him over. The RK900 looms behind him, imposing and intimidating with steely grey eyes that seem to bore into his very positronic core. “This is Ronan, my brother. Ronan this is Simon.”

“Of the Jericho Four.” Ronan adds, offering his hand. His clipped British accent is a surprise, but it seems to suit the rather regal air about him. “An honour to meet you, Simon.”

He shakes his hand and he feels his hearts sink because he knows this is it. This is the match he will make for Markus, this is the one android who matches him, complements him in every way; a state of the art weapon, softened through deviancy into an Austen gentleman. 

“It’s wonderful to see you home with your brother.” Simon smiles though he aches inside because the android is handsome, oh so handsome; a sharper, older visage compared to his prototype and not out of place in a Vogue Homme photoshoot much like Markus. “And with our people.”

“With thanks to you and the efforts of the Four.” Ronan says with a grateful nod. “I am to be stationed here now, partnered with Detective Reed.”

“Oh, my condolences.” Simon teases airily and Connor laughs. “You should meet Markus. It was through his leadership that allowed us to fight for your right to be brought home.”

“I look forward to it, and to meeting North and Josh as well.” 

He doesn’t want to introduce them, he’s not ready to let Markus go but he must. The importance of his friends outweigh his own, of course. It’s not like Markus would ever be interested in him romantically anyway, and yet it still hurts. He suggests hosting a dinner at the Manfreds, and Gavin can come over and so can Hank and Simon will cook a three course meal for them. Carl provides the wine for the beef casserole, and another fine red for consumption. Markus receives a special order of flavoured Tearium, coded to match the taste of red wine. There’s still no way for them to eat, but as the two domestics in the Four, Markus helps Simon with the cooking and they pause to taste their creations to ensure it’s palatable for their guests.

There’s something tortuous about this, about knocking elbows gently at the sink, laughing and talking about their day, about the sheer domesticity of it all and being so close yet worlds apart. He loves him, he’s so very in love with him and now he must let him go. Now it’s time to match Markus with someone who deserves him, and bask in the glow to come. 

“Markus, this is my brother Ronan.” Connor introduces with a proud smile, and Simon watches as they shake hands and it’s like sealing both Markus’ fate and his. 

“Glad to finally meet you, Ronan. Welcome to Detroit, welcome home.” Markus smiles that charming smile and Ronan inclines his head politely. 

“May I take your coat?” Simon holds out his hands and Ronan’s smile is just as polite as he hands over the thick woolen item. 

“Thank you Simon. It’s good to see you, I hope you are well?” He stands aside so Hank and Connor can follow through.

“Busy as always but in a good way.” Simon hangs up the article on the rack. “An idle PL600 may as well be a dead one, so I mustn't be idle.”

“We are more than our programming.” Ronan frowns, and even that, Simon thinks, he does handsomely. 

“It’s a useful part of me, don’t worry.” Simon reassures, guiding him to the dining table. He sits him next to Markus, of course, and rounds the table to sit opposite him, beside Leo who’s already in deep discussion with Gavin. There’s a small smooth pebble by Gavin’s napkin; Leo’s latest trinket offering. It makes him smile, and he tucks away that little moment to carry him through the evening.

* * *

“Simon, are you able to drop these off at central station?” Josh’s expression is one of contrition. “I’m meeting Markus tonight, and clearing the admin backlog took way longer than I estimated.”

“Of course, don’t worry about it.” Simon takes the box from him and sets it carefully on the table. 

“You’re a lifesaver, thank you.” He leans over and gives him a quick hug. “Markus and I have been trying to escape to that new museum for weeks now but, you know how crazy it is.”

“I sure do.” He makes a shooing motion. “Go on, I’ll see these safely to the Andersons.”

“You’re the best, I mean it.”

“I know.” Simon winks as Josh laughs and makes his escape.

Central station is a familiar location for him now, and he’s grown accustomed to dropping off files and meeting with Lieutenant Hank Anderson and his sons. Without meaning to, he’s become the liaison for Jericho and the DPD, acting as the bridge to keep both parties in the loop with Detroit’s ever changing social climate. 

“Oh, Simon, here let me help you with that.” Ronan takes the box from his grasp and Simon offers him a grateful smile.

“Josh sends his apologies, he’s meeting with Markus tonight.” 

“An unexpected but not unwelcome surprise, then, to see you.” He says in that polished accent and Simon wonders if Markus finds it just as charming as he.

“Would you like me to lend a hand with these?” Simon follows him to his desk. “I haven’t looked inside but I’m hazarding a guess they’re parts from the warehouse raid.”

“Only if you wouldn’t mind? I don’t wish to keep you from any plans.”

“Oh Ronan.” Simon laughs good naturedly as he takes a seat. “I never have any plans, I’m a bit of a homebody.”

“Then I’d appreciate your help.”

By the time they finish examining, recording and registering each part it’s later than Simon expects. 

“Shall I walk you home to your apartment, Simon?” Ronan offers, fetching his coat from the back of his chair. 

“No, it’s alright I’ll call a cab. Bit too chilly for an old PL600 to be out and about.” Simon sighs, pressing a hand to his chest and the broken thermal regulator within. 

“Then I shall wait with you until it arrives.” And so they stand at the curb, shoulders nearly brushing. Simon sneaks him furtive glances and thinks yes, he must get him to spend more time with Markus. The love must grow naturally, must be nurtured like saplings in the Spring until it blossoms. 

* * *

He has a small tidy apartment in the reclaimed area by Jericho, but he hardly spends time there. Markus offered him the use of Carl’s sunroom, and it’s there Simon calls home. It’s airy and bright with state of the art heating and there’s something about the way the sunset makes the entire room fill with golden light. It’s tucked towards the back of the house and feels like a self contained abode, and in a way that too seems right- that he’s a part of Markus’ life, and apart too. It’s a soft Spring afternoon and he has the doors open to the backyard, letting the warm breeze in as he curls up on the couch. 

“Permission to pester?” Calls a voice from the door leading inside the house.

“Permission permanently granted to pester, Leo.” Simon smiles as the young man sets down a tray of mugs on the coffee table and plops down on the couch beside him. “How was your date last night?”

“Insufferable.” Leo groans, but there’s a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. “He likes pineapple on pizza.”

“Oh a complete write-off.” Simon sighs dramatically as Leo tries and fails to stop a grin. 

“The fucker looked me right in the eye when ordering it, as if waiting for my reaction.” Leo wriggles closer and Simon pulls the knitted couch throw off the armrest and tucks it around them both. “I ordered onion rings and extra onions in my burger to piss him off.”

Simon laughs and Leo’s grin is achingly endearing and this, this is exactly why he does, why he tries to bring people together. Their happiness is as warm as the Spring breeze and just as pleasant to feel after the biting cold of Winter, the despair and desperation of the revolution. 

“Ronan’s coming over tonight, to work on that case with you guys.” Leo states curiously. “Do you like having him around? He’s kinda cool.”

“He’s a very capable, impressive android. A good headstrong man, able to keep up with Markus’ plans.” 

“That’s not what I asked.” Leo elbows him playfully. 

“Well I see a lot of him at the police department.” Simon tips his head thoughtfully. “I’m the liaison with the DPD so we work together often. He’s very kind.”

“I wouldn’t mind having him around more often.” Leo declares with a cheeky grin. 

“I think you’ll see more of him soon enough.” Simon says, though his grin feels a little too forced even for him.

He leaves Ronan and Markus to discuss the case, preferring to get on with clearing up after dinner. They’ll need to exchange vast amounts of data, and quickly too, and Simon can handle neither of those things. He tidies up the kitchen and sets about giving the house a good once-over. The simplicity of housekeeping always grounds him, always keeps him occupied but in a way completely devoid of stress unlike his Jericho duties. It lets him forget he’s purposefully sequestered Markus and Ronan in the studio, where they are no doubt getting to know each other and strengthening their bond of friendship and camaraderie hopefully into something more. He doesn’t want to think about, he wants to just somehow skip ahead to when they are together and in love and he can feel some sort of contentment in bringing happiness to another set of friends. And then it will be only Josh left, his oldest and dearest friend.

It’s nearing 2am when he finally checks in on them, bringing them mugs of hot Tearium coded to taste like strong black coffee sweetened with honey. There’s sounds of Markus’ bright laughter and a softer amused chuckle no doubt from Ronan. He knocks on the doorframe as the studio door slides open.

“Just checking you’re both still alive.” Simon quips as Ronan steps closer to take the tray from him. “Thought you might want something hot to drink seeing as the temperature has plummeted.”

“Thank you Simon, that’s very thoughtful of you.” Ronan murmurs, offering the tray to Markus so he can select a mug first.

“We’ve made a lot of headway into CyberLife’s database, though I think it’ll be faster once Josh gets a hold of this tomorrow.”

“Today.” Simon corrects and Markus’ brows raise in surprise.

“Oh, you’re absolutely right. I’m so sorry to have kept you, Ronan.” Markus apologises, expression contrite. 

“It’s alright. This is important.” 

“I’ll leave you two be.” Simon excuses himself.

“Thank you for the drinks, Simon.” Markus gives a short wave and he takes his leave. The door slides shut behind him and somehow it feels all too final.

* * *

Miss Chloe is a lovely creature, all big blue eyes and soft blonde hair and a pleasing, delicate face. She is a work of art on a surface level, but on a deeper level Simon isn’t ashamed to admit he’s terrified of her. It’s a good thing she is bright and cheery and kind. Simon does not want to think of what their lives would be like had Miss Chloe possessed no fondness for humans. 

It’s a wonder to see her here in North’s apartment where they’re all crammed in, jostling for space as they wrangle yet another unearthed cache of hidden CyberLife files. She’s wearing North’s jacket over a t-shirt he guesses must be borrowed from Elijah Kamski’s wardrobe for it’s far too large to fit either of them. On the myriad of screens set up around the living room she’s streaming endless rivers of data and they’ve been assigned a screen each to parse any important information.

“Simon?”

“Yes Miss Chloe?”

“How’s Ronan settling in?” 

He blinks at her blankly. “Ronan?”

“Yes, you’re the DPD liaison and I know you spend a lot of time with the Anderson brothers as a result.” He tries not to buckle under gaze.

“He seems to be settling in well, Miss Chloe. He’s very diligent, as Markus can attest.” 

“He’s a good confidante.” Markus chimes in, smiling. “Still a little nervous about big social gatherings, but he’s an excellent conversationalist and probably the most polite android I’ve ever met.”

“That’s good.” Chloe smiles proudly. “I worry about him, you know? He’s so new to all this, he was so far away when the revolution happened, and purposefully cut off.”

“Don’t worry, Miss Chloe.” Simon smiles and he thinks it’s very convincing this time. “Markus has made him feel very welcome. He’s a part of the Jericho family already.”

* * *

It’s a gentle Spring evening, not too chilly, not too warm and he finds himself tidying Josh’s desk. His friend rolls his eyes and grabs his hands to stop him.

“Simon.” There’s a warning tone in his voice and Simon sighs, choosing to sit himself on the corner of the desk instead.

“I’m trying to make myself useful.”

“You do not need to be ‘useful’ to me Simon, you’re my _friend_.” Josh laughs, giving his hands a squeeze before releasing them. “Go home already, it’s late!”

“We hardly have time to relax together, I just want to stay a moment.” Simon doesn’t mean to make it sound so pathetic, but there’s something, a glint of pity it must be in Josh’s eyes. “You’re always cooped up here in Administration, and when you’re not here you’re with us poring over files.”

“That’s not true.” Josh reassures him gently. “Markus sneaks me out when he can. We went to the museum last week, remember? Finally got around to see that pre-Raphaelite exhibit. And Theobald let us visit the cafe two days ago after closing. Kept it open just for us.”

“To think, all those nights in Jericho when all we did was huddle together. We thought that was all there was to life- to be free from our programming, and to die.” Simon sighs tiredly, and Josh stands up from his chair to come over and wrap him in a tight hug. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be awful company tonight.”

“You’re not awful company Simon.” Josh murmurs reassuringly. “I understand what you mean. Our lives are so different now, it’s hard to keep up with how fast it’s changing.”

It changes too fast, far too fast, the very next day when Markus asks to enter the sunroom and pulls out a small velvet box from his pocket. Inside is a thin band of silver inset with a glowing line of neon-blue.

“So. What do you think?” Markus’ grin is a little wobbly, a little nervous and Simon thinks the entire world has stopped- at least both his hearts. “...Simon?”

“Oh- um- Markus I- I- I-” He gulps too much air in, and blinks rapidly as if to refresh his optics because surely this can’t be right? “Are you- is this-?”

“You think Josh will like it?” Markus scratches his nape. 

“Josh?” He echoes numbly. 

“I had it made with my LED. If he says yes, the wedding ring will be made with both of our LEDs.” Markus’ smile is distant and dreamy. “Ronan was such a great help. After the scrapyard was claimed by CyberLife, the DPD worked hard to help retrieve and identify the victims that couldn’t be saved. He notified me my LED had been found and signed off so it could be returned to me.”

“Ronan?” Simon parrots, voice an octave too high.

“I really can’t thank you enough for introducing us. He gave me a piece of my life back, and encouraged me to embark on a new chapter too.” Markus pockets the ring and grasps Simon’s shoulders, squeezing gently. “I didn’t believe North when she said it, but you really do have a knack for bringing people together.”

Simon sits heavily on the couch when Markus leaves. This is not what he planned, this is- he doesn’t know what this is. He settles on indignant anger instead, and he lets that fuel him, let’s it fill his circuits with fury and he fumes the entire duration of the drive in the cab until he’s at the DPD. He all but storms into the precinct, grabs Ronan’s arm and yanks him towards one of the interrogation rooms.

“Simon- wait-”

“Josh?!” Simon demands, locking the door behind him. “You set Markus up with _Josh_?!”

“Wh- oh, did he propose?” There’s a hint of a smile on his lips and Simon throws his hands up in frustration.

“Markus was meant to fall in love with _you_!”

“With _me_?!”

“Yes with you!” Simon jabs his chest. “And then you had to go and meddle and ruin everything! I wasn’t- I haven’t even looked for a suitable person for Josh! I was going to focus on him after Markus!”

“I didn’t set Markus up with Josh, he was already in love with him!” Ronan argues, gesturing animatedly. “That’s why I encouraged him, that’s why I made sure to find his LED so he could have it made into a ring! He was just nervous, that’s all, he just needed a little push.”

“But I introduced you to him!” Simon feels the anger drain from him and leaks out and leaves nothing but exhaustion in its wake. “I thought you two would fall in love, I thought _finally_ I’d found an android who could match him in every way because I never stood a chance, did I?”

“How could you think to match us when we were both already in love with someone else?” Ronan’s voice is surprisingly soft, and Simon looks at him in confusion. “Why on earth would I ever love Markus when there’s you?”

“This is,” he takes a deep breath he doesn’t need, feeling the tears run down his cheeks “the cruelest joke anyone’s ever played on me. I’ve been made a fool of and I hate it, I hate all of it.”

“Simon, no.” Ronan seeks his hands, holding them gently before guiding them to rest on his chest. “I loved you the moment I met you.”

“I’ve nothing to offer, I’m a broken, obsolete PL600, why would anyone be interested in me? Least of all you? The _RK900_?”

“Your worth is not the sum of all you can offer, Simon.” Ronan reaches out and cups his cheek, thumbing away his tears. “Your worth is the sum of your actions, your decisions, and you choose to be _kind_. You are the kindest soul I’ve ever met, and you may not inspire them to follow you through a revolution, but you inspire them to be just as kind. To seek joy in the small moments, and to treasure time spent together.” 

He doesn’t know what to say to that, so he continues to stand there like the fool he feels himself to be, crying helplessly as Ronan embraces him.

“This isn’t how I wanted to ask you but-” the other android moves his hand towards his pocket, and Simon grips his wrist to stop him.

“No. Don’t.” He wipes his tears hastily and steps back so he can look him in the eye. “We’re- we’re going to pretend this didn’t happen. I’m- I absolutely did not try and set you up with Markus. An- and you know nothing of this. We’re going to start over. Properly.”

Ronan’s eyes are wide with surprise before he smiles, and oh it’s already radiant enough for Simon to bask in. “Alright. We can start over, properly.” 

“Like- um, like going somewhere nice after work. Together.” Simon can scarcely concentrate, can scarcely process all that’s happening and it’s all the more frustratingly difficult when Ronan’s looking at him with such open fondness. 

“Like a date, Simon?” He steps closer and fingertips brushing the back of his hand and it feels like he’s been set alight. “And if you were matchmaking us from the start, where would you have us go?”

“I never had any plans to match anyone with me.” Simon confesses bluntly, and the playfulness drops from Ronan’s face. “The happiness of my friends has always been the most important goal.”

“And they _are_ happy.” Ronan traces his jawline with the back of his fingers, gaze infinitely soft. “So now it’s your turn.” Curling his fingers beneath Simon’s chin, he tips his face up and leans down to press their lips together. It's a quick, fleeting thing, a flighty gesture full of nervousness and hope and Simon decides he likes it so much he must kiss Ronan in return.

There’s a loud click that startles them apart, and then a voice over the speaker.

“Okay that’s cute and all son, but we need the interrogation room.” Hanks’ voice is brimming with amusement and Ronan looks mortified. “Simon, do you want to come to family dinner night on Friday?”

“Oh um, yes Lieutenant that would be lovely-?” 

“Good. Now scram, both of you. Some of us have work to do.”

“Yes sir.”

“We’ll see you at seven on Friday, Simon.”

“At seven on Friday, Lieutenant.” 

They both exit the room and there’s Hank leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and a big grin on his face. Ronan still looks like a deer in headlights, LED bright red as he awkwardly guides Simon out of the precinct. When they’re out of the building Simon bursts out laughing and Ronan soon joins him. Tangling their fingers together, Ronan brings Simon’s hand to his lips and kisses his knuckles. 

“May I see you tonight, after work?”

“You may.” Simon allows, perking up on his toes so he can press their mouths together again. “I don’t have any plans. Surprise me.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is part of a quote from 'Emma' by Jane Austen- “It's such a happiness when good people get together.”  
> [I'm still on this hellsite](https://archadianskies.tumblr.com/)


End file.
